zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zeldafan777
AuronKaizer (Talk) 20:34, April 4, 2010 } |text = } }} That unregestered user is:71.68.14.136. And that person put their opinions on a few pages. And another thing is I geuss both our favourite Zelda games are cel-shaded games.-Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 17:56, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks very much. That guy got blocked for a bit because of that edit. I think that guy should use Zelda Fanon Wiki for his opinions.-Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 18:24, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Grammar what happens if I can't improve? Thanks Joe. OK. But what's a permenent speech bubble? OK thanks . You may want to put this on your userpage so you can copy and paste it if you need to.}} . . wow Feature Article Hi in ToonLinkNo.1 and I'm in your school ToonLinkNo.1 Poll Wow that was a hard decision between Luigi and Link.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 06:07, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Do you edit on MarioWiki? You seem to be a big Luigi fan! User:Zeldafan777 No, but I like Luigi more then Mario. --Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 14:02, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Userbox Anjean or Tetra? Definitely Anjean. She's in ST, you can't get much better than that!-- Spirit Zelda: Help! Malladus stole my body! 04:17, October 4, 2013 (UTC) I'm Back! Skyward Sword Mainstream Edits go to the suggest a poll page and click on the here in the sentence that says Click here to find out how many edits you have.-- Spirit Zelda: Help! Malladus stole my body! 04:09, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Edits Personal image Oh. You can delete the pic with all my games on it. Do I have to delete it from other wiki's? --User:Zeldafan777 15:12, September 12, 2010 (UTC) NowGamer Wiki Anybody interested in helping me on the NowGamer Wiki is welcome. First person to help out gets admin rights! www.nowgamer.wikia.com --User:Zeldafan777 15:15, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I know this is an old message, but I checked out your Wiki and I'm assuming u still want help? it just depends, what games is it about, because you should try to keep it within one main topic i.e. mario, zelda, pokemon, but if you want several games, then you should try to keep one company i.e. nintendo, capcom, activision-- Spirit Zelda: Help! Malladus stole my body! 04:22, October 4, 2013 (UTC) BTW i can only be of help if u decide on nintendo Welcome back Personal images At present, you've got two personal images (first one, second one) uploaded onto here. As the limit is one, you'll have to decide which one is to be kept, and which one is to be deleted. --Auron'Kaizer ' 15:07, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hello! I'm new to this wikia (okay,im new to wikia period) and I noticed your favorite game EVER was ST. Please check out my page. I think you'll find we have a LOT of likenesses. I hope we can become OK friends! Also, I need help with a userbox. Can you try and help me get a pic that will work for my forgot to feed my little brother box? I want a Stalchild. I must have tried a million pics, but all it shows on the box is either a super big one or the link to the pic on the site it was on.-- Spirit Zelda: Help! Malladus stole my body! 03:17, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Help, Please? I'm currently working on a Spirit Tracks Wiki, spirit-tracks.wikia.com, and I find out that I don't know how to upload images. Can you please help?-- Spirit Zelda: Help! Malladus stole my body! 23:01, October 4, 2013 (UTC) I found out how to upload pics, but if you are still interested, you can probably be an admin, but i would like to get to know you a little more beforehand. Look at the contents on my page, and you'll find a Pokemon type quiz. Take it and please tell me your results if you want to be an admin. Thank You! -- Spirit Zelda: Help! Malladus stole my body! 01:06, October 5, 2013 (UTC)